


i will single-handedly take you down

by i_am_peroxide



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Non canon compliant, i just had an idea for a fight scene, idk - Freeform, literally this is just an excuse to write that, yang/weiss if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_peroxide/pseuds/i_am_peroxide
Summary: Weiss expected her escape from the bandit camp to be silent and subtle. Blowing half of it up was never the plan, but when you have a Yang on your side, destruction is always inevitable.(takes place right after vol 5 ep 3)





	i will single-handedly take you down

Weiss watched as her glowing white knight sliced through her bonds before tying the slashed ends back loosely together. She knew the guards might walk in on her at any time, and didn’t want to give away the fact that she was essentially free. She commanded her knight to move over to the padlocked side of her ramshackle prison. With one clean swipe, the sword severed the lock, causing the rusted metal to screech. 

 

_ Fuck. _

 

Weiss turned to see the two guards approaching her with narrowed eyes, readying their weapons. She immediately dropped her semblance, watching her knight dissolve into mist just before the guards arrived at the front of her cell. Thug one, who smelled like the inside of a brewery, jabbed his empty bottle at her through the bars. 

 

“Whaddaya think you’re doing, princess?”

 

Thug number two, the more sober of the lot, scanned the walls of her cell suspiciously. His eyes narrowed on the broken lock, and glared back at her. Weiss cursed under her breath as thug two raised his weapon and thrust it under her chin. 

 

“You’re not escaping that easily, Miss Schnee. Winson, go get another set of ropes, and maybe some chain too.” 

 

She watched as thug one staggered off to do his bidding, accidentally dropping his bottle in the process. The other turned back to her and grinned. Keeping his dagger firmly under her chin, he started inching it closer and closer to the soft skin of her neck. 

 

“Boss said not to damage the goods, but I’m sure one or two cuts can be forgiven…” he smiled maliciously.

 

Just as Weiss was about to conjure up a much bigger knight, or perhaps a Beowulf, to brute force her way out of her cage, a large explosion rocked the entire camp grounds. Both Weiss and the thug stopped their glaring match momentarily to stare as a plume of fire streaked across their field of vision before colliding into one of the bandit tents, reducing it to cinders. Another string of what sounded like shotgun rounds resounded through the previously quiet night, and more flames and smoke rose from the left side of the camp. Most alarming of all was the fact that the trail of fire and destruction seemed to be heading rapidly towards  _ them _ .

 

“What the-” was all the thug got to say before they heard a suspiciously familiar metallic click and the crack of a flaming bullet that caught him right in the shoulder, blowing him flat onto his back where he lay groaning, his clothes smoking with fire. A familiar voice rang out: “Somebody give me Raven Branwen right  _ NOW! _ ”

 

“Yang?” Weiss muttered, before quickly shrugging off her bonds and exiting the now unguarded cell. She was met with the utter destruction of almost the entire left side of the bandit camp, in the centre of which stood a familiar figure, her blonde hair glowing orange with anger, Ember Cecilia strapped to two (!!) arms, and furious red eyes. In her grasp was thug number one, his feet dancing helplessly in the air as Yang held him up with her prosthetic arm alone, glaring daggers at him. The thug was as white as a sheet, apparently scared shitless of the raging blonde as he tried futilely to wiggle out of her grip.

 

“I- I- I I don’t know where she is! I don’t- she’s not- Please don’t kill me,” he stuttered. 

 

Growling, Yang tossed him aside and turned, locking eyes with Weiss. The stared at each other, frozen in mutual shock for a beat. Weiss hadn’t seen her fellow teammate in a year, and the last time she had, Yang was in a bad place. Her arm had been a ugly jagged stump, and those lilac eyes that were usually so filled with life were empty and sad. Weiss wished she could’ve stayed with her until she recovered, because god knows Yang had had to deal with so many people leaving already, and being alone after one of the hardest moment in their lives couldn’t have been easy. Yet here she was, back in action, just as impulsive and reckless as ever. 

 

“Weiss?” Yang broke the silence first. “You’re here? Wait, why are you here? You’re not supposed to be here!” she exclaimed.

 

Recovering from her shock, Weiss replied, “Well obviously I’m not supposed to be here, you dolt. I was kidnapped by your mom after my transport was wrecked by a pack of Lancers.”

 

That may have been the wrong thing to say, as Yang’s eyes, which had momentarily returned to her normal color from the sheer shock of seeing Weiss, immediately darkened back to red upon hearing about her mother. 

 

“That  _ bitch _ . When I find her, I’m gonna-”

 

“I’m afraid your plans are going to have to wait,” a new voice interrupted. “Raven is taking care of important business up in Haven. But I’m sure you’ll find me a suitable replacement.” 

 

Both huntresses turned to see a woman approach. She had short hair and cold blue eyes, a leather collar around her neck, and a smirk that grated on Weiss’s nerves. She recognised her as the same woman that gave orders to the two thugs from before she tried to break out. What was her name? Freya? Frida?

 

“Who the fuck are you,” Yang spits abrasively. “Actually, don’t bother answering. I don’t care. I’m heading to Haven. You coming, Weiss?”

 

The woman’s eyes narrowed dangerously before she her form blurs, suddenly appearing in front of Yang, blocking the blonde’s exit. 

“Yang, wait, before we go, we have to find Myrtenaster.  _ She _ ,” Weiss pointed, “took it from me when I was unconscious.”

 

The woman laughed and pulled out the rapier, seemingly from thin air. “You mean, this dainty little thing? You can have it back, but first, you have to fight me.”

 

Yang looked at the rapier and the woman, the back to the rapier again. “What the hell? Were you just hiding that thing under your skirt or someth-”

 

The woman attacked in a flurry, triggering Yang to dodge out of the way before tucking smoothly into a roll, cocking Ember Cecilia and standing in one fluid motion. Weiss watched as the woman readied herself for battle, holding  _ her _ Myrtenaster like she’d been training with a rapier all her life. Yang merely cocked an eyebrow at the display, unimpressed. 

 

“Look, lady, I really need to find Raven, so unless you can produce her out of your skirt, I’d appreciate it if you just get out of my way.”

 

The woman said nothing, but attacked once more, moving rapidly in offensive. She thrust out with the rapier, sending dust spiraling outward into sharp ice crystals. Yang took the hits, every dart causing her semblance to pulse even brighter than before. Protecting her eyes with her metal arm, Yang sank into a low brawler’s stance and waited. 

 

Sure enough, the woman unleashed another flurry of attacks, feinting to the right before slashing upward to the left. However, Yang anticipated the blow, ducking to the right before using her opponent’s momentum to tackle her to the ground, unleashing a one-two punch to the woman’s face. The first one missed her head by an inch, causing cracks to form in the dirt, but the second landed soundly, causing blood to spurt out from woman’s nose. 

 

Weiss had to admit, she was impressed. It seemed Yang hadn’t been slacking off back in Patch, and her fighting style, which was usually to attack, and then keep attacking until the opponent stops moving, was replaced with a more tactical, patient approach. Weiss couldn’t think of a single fight where she’d seen the blonde actually  _ wait _ for her enemy to make their move first. 

 

In one quick move, Yang wrestled Myrtenaster from the woman’s grip and stood, dusting herself off. She turned to Weiss and smiled, opening her mouth to say something. 

 

A black blur slammed into her before her sentence even started. Weiss watched in horror and Yang was blown backward, landing in a heap five feet from where she once stood. Weiss’s rapier clattered to the ground and was picked up  _ once again _ by the annoyingly calm bandit. Although her nose seemed slightly off kilter from the force of the punch she’d taken, it seemed her aura had absorbed most of the damage.

 

The woman grinned. “Not bad. I guess I should’ve expected it from Raven’s kid, but really, I didn’t think you’d have the chops, given how soundly you were defeated by a mere Faunus.” She smirked pointedly at Yang’s mechanical arm. 

 

Yang glared at her. “How do you know that? Who  _ are _ you?”

 

“Oh, I’m just a little maiden.”

 

Weiss narrowed her eyes. Maiden. Where did she hear that word before…

 

The bandit attacked again, sending multiple ice shards from Myrtenaster before appearing at Yang’s side, kicking her in the ribs before spinning into a thrust that cleaved a short tuft of hair from the huntress’s head. Yang’s eyes flared. 

 

“Oh, that’s it. You have gone too far.” With that Yang charged, cocking both gauntlet and sending shot after shot at her assailant. The maiden neatly dodged out of the way, countering Yang’s punches with her own. She clearly outmatched Yang in speed, running circles around the blonde and retreating before Yang could get any attacks of her own. 

 

Clearly frustrated, Yang looked two seconds away from running headlong at her opponent to try and beat her up using sheer force. The bandit smirked at her, goading her with small kicks and jabs that did little damage but seemed to incense the blonde even further, judging by the way her hair was turning a distinct shade of orange. Just as Weiss was about to summon a larger knight and step into the fight, Yang stopped and caught her eye.

 

Taking a breath, Yang locked eyes with Weiss and mouthed something before glancing at her feet. Weiss frowned and raised an eyebrow. Was she asking her to run? 

 

Rolling out of the way of another attack, Yang signalled again to her feet. Weiss was about to give up and just run headlong into the fight when it suddenly clicked. Giving a firm nod to her old teammate, she held herself ready and focused, waiting for her cue.

 

With a shout, Yang charged at the woman, fist raised, completely exposing her lower body. Weiss watched the maiden smirk in victory as she got ready to stab Myrtenaster into Yang’s vulnerable stomach. But before she could, a glyph appeared below Yang’s feet, thrusting her into the air. Another glyph instantly materialised behind her, and she pushed off of it, using her momentum and gravity to come smashing down. 

 

Both women go crashing, the bandit having been caught completely unaware. Myternaster flew out of her hand, skittering a few feet from Weiss, who picked it up and used the last remaining dust to freeze the woman’s arms and legs to the ground. 

 

Yang pushed herself up, heaving. She turned to Weiss, and grinned. A jolt of fondness cascaded through Weiss’s chest as she smiled back automatically. This was the Yang she remembered. And gods, she missed her team. The year she spent trapped in her mansion, being forced to schmooze with her father’s idiotic business partners while missing her friends hit her all at once. To her horror, she found herself tearing up. Who would’ve thought the sight of Ruby’s dolt of a sister grinning that shit-eating grin of hers would make a Schnee so emotional?

 

If Yang noticed her teary eyes, she didn’t comment. Instead she looked down at the struggling bandit on the ground, giving her a cocky two-fingered salute. 

 

“Hey! That’s our prisoner!” A shout arose, and both huntresses turned to see a new group of bandits running towards them, weapons drawn. 

 

“Welp, that’s our cue. C’mon Princess, shall we away?” Yang gave her an exaggerated wink. 

 

Weiss rolled her eyes and grabbed Yang’s hand, summoning a glyph under them, boosting them to the camp exit. Yang smashed through the front gate and took off running, Weiss right beside her, where she was meant to be.  

 

As they watched the bandit camp disappear into the distance, she caught Yang gripping the wrist of her human arm, attempting to stop the minute tremble. Weiss frowned at the pain and sadness she saw lingering in the eyes of her companion as she stared at the mechanical arm. 

 

“Hey,” she said quietly, putting a hand gingerly on Yang’s shoulder. “Are you alright?”

 

Her friend’s eyes took a moment to refocus from wherever her mind had been, and she smiled. Her smile was a sad contrast to the unbridled joy of the Yang from before, tinged with sadness and resignation. 

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“I missed you, you know. And Ruby, and- and Blake.”

 

“I know. I missed you too, Weiss.” 

 

Emerging in a clearing, Weiss spotted the familiar god-awful bike parked conveniently in the middle. It had the same obnoxious orange paintjob, slightly dulled from the dust of the dirt roads, and Yang’s eyes lit up at the sight of it. 

 

“Hop on!”

 

“Oh no,” Weiss declared, backing away from the monstrosity. “No way.”

 

Yang smirked, and before Weiss could blink, she felt herself lifted up by the waist and carried towards Bumblebee. 

 

“Yang!!! Stop right now, I’m not going on, Yang Xiao Long put me down right this instant!”

 

Yang gently placed Weiss on the backseat of her motorcycle, smiling at the little huff Weiss gave her. 

 

‘Better hold on tight, Schnee. Let’s go find my sister.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if that chick with the cool tats is the spring maiden or not, just taking a guess. also im too lazy to come up with an excuse why she doesn't have op powers if thats the case, so.
> 
> Edit: I thought I'd heard her name dropped somewhere in the previous episodes, but it seems I'm completely off. Welp, this was never meant to be more than speculative anyways


End file.
